


In Full Bloom

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Companion Piece, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose in full bloom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Excite.  
> It should really be read as a sequel to **Roses** , which is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/237577.html#cutid1)

They made their way to the bedroom, kissing as they went, stroking hair, squeezing asses. They giggled as they tripped over Christian’s sneakers, kicked off casually when he came home from the gym; as they steadied themselves, they looked into each other's eyes, and the love between them seemed to take on solid form.

They fell onto the bed, kissing, touching, pulling off belts. Chris unfastened the rest of Aaron’s shirt buttons and took each rosy nipple into his mouth in turn, swiping his tongue across each hardening nub. Moving up to capture Aaron’s mouth with his own, he grasped Aaron’s cock and stroked it as he kissed him. Aaron moaned softly as he writhed beneath Christian’s attention, his hands fisting the bedclothes, the cuffs of the open shirt still fastened at his wrists. He looked beautiful: totally abandoned, totally at ease, totally trusting. And, suddenly, Christian knew he wasn’t going to stop, or ask for anything in return. This was all for Aaron. And all he wanted to do right now was to love Aaron, to watch him come, breathing his name. And then… _Oh, yes…_ to hold him in his arms, warm and safe, until he fell asleep.


End file.
